


start of time

by heavydiirtysoul



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Fluff, M/M, cute lil prompt from a friend!! much fun to write, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavydiirtysoul/pseuds/heavydiirtysoul
Summary: Tyler favors writing in the library, and that has absolutely nothing to do with the cute librarian.Prompt:Tyler always goes to the library to write. Josh is the librarian that always has to ask him to leave at closing time.





	start of time

Sometimes Josh forgot Tyler was even there.

The younger boy was quiet, completely immersed in whatever book he was reading, eagerly scribbling notes and poems and sweet nothings into his sketchbook, and the librarian had to remind himself to not lock the poor kid up over night simply because he failed to realize that yes, ten in the evening was definitely time to go home.

Josh pushed his glasses up on his nose, gathered his last notes and left his usual spot behind the counter to go for his last check up through the whole room.

As always, Tyler was hunched over in one of the actually quite comfortable wooden chairs, nose almost touching the pages of the book he was reading, and he had ink all over his hands. He looked absolutely endearing, Josh realized, heart swelling with affection for his regular late evening companion.

“Hey, time to leave. I’m closin’ up.”

Tyler almost jumped in his chair, puffing his cheeks with surprise.

“Gee. — Five more minutes, maybe?”

It was the same every night, and Josh sighed although a big smile was plastered across his face.

“You know I can’t do that. But hey, I’ll check out the book you’re reading and you can finish at home.”

Tyler nodded eagerly and closed the book, following Josh to the counter, waiting patiently while the other put down his name and his library ID number.

“There you go.”

They always left together, Josh holding the door open for the slightly smaller boy, closing up the place and checking twice if the door really was closed.

“Alright. Good night, Tyler. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Uh, Josh?”

“Hm?”

“I was wondering, um, if you’d ever want to, uh, you know…”

Josh raised a curious eyebrow, crossing his arms in front of his chest, waiting patiently for Tyler to gather his thoughts.

“You know. Do something besides, uhm, the library stuff.”

The bright smile from before was back on Josh’s face.

“Took you long enough to ask. Sure thing, Tyler, I’d love that. I can pick you up for coffee. I only start my shift in the afternoon. We can walk back here together afterwards.”

Tyler’s smile was just as bright as Josh’s as they parted ways that night, waving each other goodbye across the street, each of them making their way home through the brisk air of late autumn.

The smiles hadn’t left their faces when they went to sleep that night, anticipation and excitement keeping them both awake until early in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt me @badkittyjosh on tumblr!!


End file.
